fairytailfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Saveli Kir
|image= |kanji= さべりいきる |romanji=''Saberii Kiru'' |race= Elf (Avalonian) |birthday=Unknown Year, September 09 |age= 300+ |gender=Male |height= 186 cm |weight= 84 kg |eyes= Gray |hair= Gray |blood type= B |unusual features= |affiliation= Dragon Gunfire Nemean Lion (former) Kobold Coven (unknown) Avalon |previous affiliation= |occupation=S-Rank Mage White Mage |previous occupation= |team= |partner= |base of operations= |relatives= |marital status=Single |alias= Collector(しゅうしゅうか;shūshūka) Old Elf God's Trusted Author |magic=Heavens Eye Telekinesis Memory-Make Animal Possession Stability Magic }} (さべりいきる;Saberii Kiru) is a Elf former member of the High Council that governed Avalon until its banishment by Sekai Sayomi. Blessed by the Gods of Magic, Saveli Kir is entrusted has the Record Keeper of Magic and his known to have written theories for creation and usage of thousands of Magic,which include several Lost Magic and Ancient Magic. This involvement, also granted him the power of a White Mage, one of the few in existence. After his loss in the Avalonian Rebellion, he wandered off to Fiore, were he joined several guilds as a Mage, the latest being Dragon Gunfire. As a Mage, Saveli Kir claims his goal as to seek the Unknown Evil and thus operates as an Information Broker, for which he became renowned throughout Ishgar. Because of his involvement with various "clients", Saveli has never set foot inside his guild building, and takes orders directly from Miriam Cade. Personality History Saveli Kir's history dates decades if not centuries past, around the dawn of Magic. Born in an influential family in Avalon. His father was one of the first High Councilors, thus Kir spent his time luxuriously. He took deep interest in his fathers works as a kid, travelling with his father throughout Earth Land. These journeys gave Kir exposure to the world of Magic, who eventually learnt the arts and became one of the finest Mages in Avalon. As time passed, Saveli Kir inherited his fathers position. It was around this time, He learnt of the White Arts and pursued its power. Years later, still working on the White Arts, Kir grew in fame around Avalon not only for his Magician skills but also for his efficient governing skills as a High Councillor. He along with his colleagues transformed Avalon from a damp locality to a technologically advanced nation for the Elves, and it was during this period an exodus occurred were Elves from all around the Land immigrated to Avalon. It wasn't until recently when Avalon, the nation of peace were haunted by new conceptions called "Dark Elves", Elves that were consumed by the power of Dark Arts. One of them, Sekai Sayomi launched an attack against Saveli Kir and his forces of the Avalonian High Order. Victorious at first, Kir was eventually corrupted by Sekai's own magic prowess and turned his back against Avalon. His prowess combined with Sekai's own, became a burden,impossible for the Avalonians to overcome. Kir, during this time theorized and brought into existence several Black Arts with the help of Sayomi. during a fierce battle that ensued, Kir was eventually brought back to his senses. Filled with Disgust over his own actions, Kir escaped Avalon and roamed Earthland for several years, trying to search for the root cause of tarnishing the brains of several Elves and creating Dark Elves, claiming them to be Human. Thus, he began his career as a Information Broker, eventually joining mid humans as a member of the Dragon Gunfire Guild. Magic & Abilities Natural Skills Genius Intellect Garnering years of hands down experience, Saveli Kir is regarded as an highly intellectual person in Avalon. It has been speculated that Kir has above average IQ. He also has an frightening power of perception and the ability to learn anything quickly. While not only being an incredible Mage, Saveli Kir is also an eminent artist in the fields of Painting and Sculpting while also an multi-lingual person able to communicate in around nine languages. He also as exposure to several magic and is able to identify their usage. Knowing that half a fight is psychological, Saveli Kir knows when and how to play with the opponents mind to easily cross any bridge showing off his shrewdness and negotiating skills. Physical Prowess Saveli Kir as a defensive approach while handling hand to hand combat. His calm personality often allows him to note the environment and make a outcome decided by predicting his opponents moves. Despite this, Saveli Kir as shown to be always in peak conditions of physique. Kir's body is flexible enough to survive powerful blows and take minimal damage. This was demonstrated, when a rebel punched him in a face, with a such a blow that would make his neck snap, instead, Saveli's took the hit, surviving it even after his neck reached a 180 degree turn. With a nimble body, Saveli is known for his speed, capable of covering large distances within a blink of an eye while creating afterimages, to distract others. It was said by an opponent that no linear attacks can work against Saveli's speed has he would predict its path easily and avoid it at the last second. Overall, he is able to easily overpower men twice his size and easily keep up with or outpace the fastest of opponent.. Because of his weak brute force, by adding speed to his strikes, he is capable of landing at least fifteen blows in a single palm thrust.Saveli has shown incredible endurance, able to fight against several Mages for hours without using magic. He was also shown to bear extreme hunger, thirst and sleep for certain days. He is also capable of holding his breath for several minutes without fatigue. Magical Power As an S-Rank Mage, Kir is proven to have a gargantuan reserves of magic power.Because of his race, Kir is naturally talented with magic and it makes it a lot harder to harm him with magic though not impossible.. Kir has a good control over his magic prowess thanks to immense concentration abilities he had nurtured within himself. With his telekinetic prowess, Kir can release his magic outside his body while still retaining control over it as a part of his own body. Magic Heaven's Eye Saveli Kir trained his eyes from childhood to see over long distance and came up with this Magic with the help of his master. Saveli's eyes glow when he uses this Magic. Heaven's Eyes allows Kir to see over long distances, giving him the ability to see through solid objects, thereby allowing one to track enemies with relative ease. The Eye is a useful weapon when in conjuncture with his Telekinesis. Telekinesis Saveli was self-taught the basics of Telekinesis. Saveli fascinations for the mind magic grew as he began adding is twists to the magic. As a regard of constant use of this magic, Kir's usage reached a level out of reach by most other mages. Kir can implement Telekinesis to a range that can be viewed by his eyes. Kir as shown to not use hand movements to dictate his movements and can manipulate several objects at once without any side-effects. Not only can Kir manipulate physical objects but also magic. At the most basic level Saveli can perform feats like binding, levitating, griping an object many times his own size. Saveli Kir can also manipulate any element as good as an elemental mage making up for his non-elemental arsenal. The Wandering Mage can also push or pull an object in a similar way as a magnet. Saveli Kir can sense slight movements of objects round him making him insusceptible to surprise attacks. He can deflect an incoming attack via freezing their molecules or creating force field. Kir can cause explosion on objects by speeding up their molecules. Kir is also capable of teleportation over a short range, governed by his eyesight. By the time he joined the guild, Saveli could feel the texture of objects, he displayed a telekinetic hold on, feel when other objects come into contact with them, and probe them at a molecular level to identify if they contain alien materials. Animal Possession Animal Possession is a Seith Magic used by Saveli Kir, which allows him to confine the souls of animals into his body, or parts of his body. enabling him to draw upon the power of said animal at any time. When using his Magic, Saveli Kir's body isn't transformed however but he gains a black aura in the shape of the animal surrounding him. Saveli Kir has also shown the capability of housing multiple souls, combining their abilities and forming an chimera like aura of the combinations. * Soul of a Spider: While possessing the soul of the spider, Saveli Kir gains the ability to use Acid Magic,Thread Magic and and also the aura extends into four arm like tendrils that Kir can use to perform handful of tasks. His strength and equilibrium increases drastically and he also learns to perceive his surroundings through the vibration of the earth. * Soul of a Bird: When under the influence of the Soul of the Bird, Saveli Kir gets an immense boost in his physical capabilities while also gaining an wing like aura which gives him the ability of Flight. * Soul of a Octopus: While under the influence of an Octopuses Soul, Saveli Kir's body becomes boneless becoming elastic and flexible. He is able to generate and launch ink. In this form, Saveli Kir is able to hold his breath underwater for hours together while also swim rapidly. Saveli Kir can extend aura in the form of tentacles, and regenerate any lost limbs. * Soul of a Wolf:'''In this Mode, Saveli Kir's physical attributes are drastically increased giving him the senses of a predator. He is able to regulate his body temperature based on the environement and retract claws for offensive attacks. * '''Soul of a Snake: When under the Soul of the Snake, Saveli Kir gains a lot of advantages. His passive physical attributes are enhanced dramatically. He is also able to generate Poison and eat/digest anything. Kir's body manifests scales and can shed his skin, to reveal a younger, healthy flesh beneath. He gains the ability perceive his surroundings through the vibration of the earth and swim at quick speeds. Memory-Make An Ancient Spell from past times and a rare type of Molding Magic that grants Saveli Kir control over the peculiar "element" of memory. Memory-Make allows Kir to "memorize" other forms of Magic he happens to behold and, in a similar fashion to Mimic, to utilize them as his own.It is possible for Saveli Kir to combine more memorized spells to create completely new ones, which merge the effects of the original ones together. Once a spell has been memorized, Kir is also shown capable of "forgetting" it, rendering it utterly useless when employed against him, and thus making him immune to techniques he's happened to see at least once. In addition, he can use memories of himself to a degree, creating afterimages which can act as distractions when engaged in battle. Saveli Kir has the ability to recreate physical sensations of individuals in a mirage-like manner, simply through projecting his magic at the area which he noticed the memory came from; this involves an extremely high sensory perception and ability to memorize even the small nuances of an individual, such as heartbeats, footsteps and the like. * Forget:(ぼうしつ;Bōshitsu) is a Memory-Make spell that allows Kir in "forgetting" enemies magic spells, something which allows him to nullify said spells no matter who's casting them. By making things "forgotten", Saveli Kir thus becomes immune to their use, with techniques he's already seen becoming completely ineffective against him. * Déjà vu:(デジャウ;dejau) is a Memory-Make Spell utilized by Saveli Kir, that allows him to peek into the memories of others and recreate the events, making the target experience events that he has already experienced once. Drawback of the power is that although Kir has the abiility to peek into the memories of the targets entire history, he can only recreate the events of what the victim has experienced in the past twenty four hours. * Memory-Make: Afterimage: By manipulating the memories his opponents have of him during a certain situation, Saveli can create intangible copies of himself, capable of talking but impervious to damage, which, if attacked, will simply waver like a Thought Projection, not being affected whatsoever. These ethereal bodies are shown to be extremely realistic. * Memory-Make: Advent of the Blade World: is a Memory-Make Magic utilized by Saveli Kir, which allows him to summon any number of weapons, that he has memorized. * Memory-Make: Baptism of the World: is a Memory-Make magic, which Saveli Kir uses to restore things back in time, when Kir has memorized their properties at that time. When used to restore living beings, back to long time in the past however, Saveli Kir lose's his ability to memorize for a few minutes. * Memory-Make: Fist of the North Star: is a Memory-Make Magic which summons several fists made of pure magical energy which simultaneously delivers powerful punches to the target. These fists can also deflect away enemy magic and weapons. * Memory-Make:Shock of the Atlantis: is a Memory-Make Magic used by Kir to summon a number of water in the form of high pressure stream from the ground towards the target with enough force to cut through most objects. Electricity flows through the water shocking anything coming in its path. Stability Magic Stability Magic is an highly advanced form of Caster Magic utilized by Saveli Kir. this magic allows Kir to control the stability of all things. By regulating the stability of objects,Kir can achieve variety of feats not only ranging from demolition of structures but also fortification of any structure. Greatest usage of this magic is it gives the Kir the ability to stabilize the magic of others, making the enemy lose control of their magic or strengthening the magic of their allies. Saveli Kir has shown the ability to control a persons mental and physical stability. * De-Stabilize: A Stability Magic which allows Kir to destabilize any object or magic, causing them to fall off. Kir uses this power to shatter object that stand in his path causing them to tear apart regardless of their composition. By using this power near electronic devices, he can cause the electrical signals to go haywire and fail. ** De-Stabilize- Drain: A variation of De-Stabilize is a Stability Magic employed by Saveli Kir. By pointing his two fingers, index and middle, towards his opponent, Kir can de-stabilize the magic within the target causing it to be drained from the victims body. The ore magic a person has, more magic is drained. While used on magic cast outside however, causes the magic to be dispelled immediately. ** De-Stabilize- Confusion:'''A variation of De-Stabilize is a Stability Magic employed by Saveli Kir. An highly advanced magic which causes the targets to destabilize their mental condition making them unable to make any sense of what is going around them distorting their senses making them feel even the safest of the things around them look horrific and may even lead to insanity among the targets. ** '''De-Stabilize- Stand Up: is an variation of De-Stabilize which allows Kir to mess up a targets sense of balance, making them unable to balance themselves on any kind of surface. ** De-Stabilize-Roaring Earth: is a Stability Magic which allow Kir to create tremors in the earth causing earthquakes strong enough to destroy cities. When used near water bodies, Kir can create powerful tsunami's via De-Stabilizing their state. * ' Stabilize:'A Stability Magic which allows Kir to stabilize any object or magic. An exact opposite of De-Stabilize. Its power has been rumored to stabilize the entire country when it ran through turmoil{more coming soon} ** Stabilize- Lazy Movement: Is a variation of Stabilize which Kir uses to stabilize the velocity of anything to an unvarying state. The matter to which the magic is applied continues its state of rest or motion regardless of any force that acts on it. Kir can use this magic on himself while jumping or running to resistance of air or use it on projectiles to enhance their speed and break through all defenses. ** Stabilize- The World of the Calm: is a variant of Stabilize and an opposite of De-Stabilize-Roaring Earth. This magic allows Kir to calm down natural disasters and calamity and bring the condition of the environment around him from chaos to an order. Relationship Trivia Quotes Category:East Dragons Category:Characters Category:Original Characters Category:S-Class Mage Category:Dragon Gunfire Category:Archive Magic User Category:Nemean Lion Mage Category:Elves